A poção do amor!
by Mandy TK
Summary: Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe...Ron come uns calderões de chocolate que contém uma poção do amor, logo depois é envenenado? Hermione passa os dias ao seu lado na ala hopitalar e descobre que é a garota dos sonhos de Ron.
1. A poção do amor

Bom minha segunda fic

Não sei se a outra ficou muito boa, vou fazer uma nova tentativa de escrever uma boa fic

* * *

Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe...Ron como uns calderões de chocolate que continha uma poção do amor, logo depois é envenenado? Hermione passa os dias ao seu lado na ala hopitalar e descobre que é a garota dos sonhos de Ron...

* * *

**A poção do amor!**

Harry acordou com a luz penetrando por uma fresta de sua cortina, lembrou-se imediatamente que era aniversário de seu melhor amigo, ninguém menos que o ruivo Ronald Weasley.

- Feliz aniversário Ron! - Berrou Harry ao ouvido do rapaz abrindo as cortinas

- Só mais um pouquinho mãe - resmungou Ron

- Acorda! - berrou ele novamente, desta vez fazendo Ron de um salto sentar-se - é seu aniversário, acorda logo - riu Harry

- Meu aniversário? meu aniversário - repetiu Ron para si mesmo, agora feliz da vida abrindo presentes que estava aos pés de sua cama

- Vou pegar seu presente, deve estar em algum lugar do meu malão - disse Harry indo em direção ao seu malão, abrindo-o e começando a tirar as coisas de dentro dele, dentre elas estava uma caixa de caldeirões de chocolate que Romilda Vane havia lhe dado perto do natal. Sem cerimonia Harry a jogou no chão. Distraidamente Ron a pegou achando que era mais um presente, abriu-a e começou a enfiar caldeirões de chocolate na boca. - Achei - anunciou, tirando um par de luvas de goleiro e atirando-as na cama de Ron

- Legal Harry, valeu - disse o garoto provando as luvas e pegando mais um caldeirão de chocolate. - Quer um? - perguntou aproximando a caixa de Harry

- Não obrigado - respondeu o garoto distraidamente se vestindo - se vista logo Ron, eu estou com fome e temos um teste de aparatação hoje

- Tinha até me esquecido disso - disse Ron fazendo uma careta. - Pronto - disse Ron vestido em pé ao lado da cama de Harry

- Então vamos - disse Harry caminhando em direção à porta - Vamos Ron - repetiu o garoto vendo que o amigo não se mexera

- Estou sem fome - disse Ron com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto

- Você comeu muitos caldeirões de chocolate não é? - disse Harry rindo

- Não é isso - respondeu Ron

- Então o que é? - perguntou Harry sem paciencia

- Você não entenderia - disse o garoto fitando o chão

- ora vamos Ron fale - resmungou Harry impaciente

- Acho que estou apaixonado - disse ele levando as mão ao peito

- Certo - disse Harry sem dar muita atenção - e por que isso te impede de comer? - perguntou ele segurando o riso. Ron estava se comportando como um lunático

-Acho que não sou correspondido - disse ele fazendou uma cara triste

- pare de falar besteira - disse Harry agora com um pouco de raiva do amigo - ela vive te agarrando - se Ron começasse a chamar Lilá de "Lá-lá" ele teria que internar o amigo

- De quem você está falando - disse Ron sem entender nada

- De quem _você_ está falando? - retrucou Harry tão confuso quanto o ruivo

- Romilda Vane - Harry o fitou perplexo, e depois fitou a caixa de caldeirões de chocolate aberta em cima da cama de Ron

- Aonde pegou esse caldeirões? - perguntou Harry temendo a resposta

- Foram um presente de aniversário - disse ele com o olhar distante - Será que algum dia ela vai me notar Harry?

- Não, você os pegou do chão, são os caldeirões que Romilda me deu para o natal - disse Harry pensativo - Hermione tinha razão

- Romilda Vane eu a conheço? Você pode me apresentar? - foi ai que Harry teve uma luz

- ãh claro, vamos vou te apresentar ela - disse Harry guiando o amigo até chegar às masmorras

- Aonde estamos indo? - Perguntou Ron olhando para todos os lados, provavelmente procurando por Romilda

- Romilda tem aulas extras de poções - disse Harry arrastando-o até a porta do professor Slughorn

- Será que eu poderia também? - perguntou Ron sonhador - ter aulas extras de poções quero dizer

- hm certo, vamos falar com o professor - dito isso Harry bateu à porta do professor

- Olá cavalheiros, o que fazem aqui logo pela manha de Sabado? - perguntou o professor dando leves tapinhas às costas de Harry

- Temos um problema professor - disse Harry andentrando à sala arrastando Ron junto

- onde está ela Harry - perguntou Ron olhando para todos os lados

- Professor, ele está sobre o efeito de uma poção do amor - disse Harry fitando o professor - será que não teria um antidoto?

- bem Harry eu...bem tenho eu acho - disse Slughorn pouco convincente

- Senhor é anivesário dele - apelou Harry

- Bem deixe-me ver - Slughorn foi até uam estante cheida de vidrinhos contendo diversos antidotos e poções - aha, tenho um ultimo vidrinho

- Ron beba isso - disse Harry, mas o amigo não lhe deu atenção - depois que beber isso poderá ver Romilda Vane - bingo, na hora Ron pegou o vidrinho da mão de Harry e bebeu

- Como está se sentindo? - perguntou o professor minutos depois

- um pouco tonto - disse Ron levando a mão à cabeça - o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou ele olhando ao redor. Harry lhe contou toda a história fazendo com que Ron se sentisse mais idiota ainda, assim suas orelhar começaram a avermelhar

- Bom é seu aniversário rapaz - disse Slughorn enchendo três copos com cerveja amanteigada - um brinde ao Ross - disse o professor levantando o copo

- Ron - sibilou Harry. Ron que estava sem emoção alguma para brindar, simplesmente pegou o copo da mesa e bebeu, segundos depois caiu da cadeira e começou a tremer. - Ron você está bem? - perguntou Harry junto ao garoto

- parece...parece que ele foi envenenado - disse Slughorn ficando pálido. Harry não pensou duas vezes. Foi até o armario de materiais e pegou um pedaço de benzoar e enfiou-o na boca de Ron que logo parou de tremer e ficou mole.

Horas mais tarde Harry, Hermione, Gina e os gemeos estavam sentados em volta da cama de Ron, que estava dormindo, na ala hospitalar. Após contar toda a história a eles disse:

- ë Hermione você tinha razão, aquela caixa de caldeirões de chocolate que Romilda Vane me deu estavam cheios de poção do amor - Hermione fez aquela conhecida cara de "eu não disse"

- E quando é que Hermione não tem razão? - perguntou Gina, mais parecendo uma afirmação, fazendo a garota corar

- Nossa Harry muito bom você ter lembrado do Benzoar - disse Fred

- Pois é senão a estas alturas Ron não estaria mais entre nós - disse Jorge, Hermione contraiu o rosto em desaprovação.

- Her-mi-one - todos fitar Ron quando ele simplesmente disse o nome de Hermione com muita dificuldade.

* * *

Bom eu praticamente reescrevi o capitulo do livro, mas é no próximo que começa realmente a minha história! espero que tenham gostado 

beijos

Mandy Tonks


	2. Visitas à ala hospitalar

Segundo capitulo da minha fic espero que gostem

* * *

**Visitas à ala hospitalar  
**

Horas mais tarde Harry, Hermione, Gina e os gemeos estavam sentados em volta da cama de Ron, que estava dormindo, na ala hospitalar. Após contar toda a história a eles disse:

- É Hermione você tinha razão, aquela caixa de caldeirões de chocolate que Romilda Vane me deu estavam cheios de poção do amor - Hermione fez aquela conhecida cara de "eu não disse"

- E quando é que Hermione não tem razão? - perguntou Gina, mais parecendo uma afirmação, fazendo a garota corar

- Nossa Harry muito bom você ter lembrado do Benzoar - disse Fred

- Pois é senão a estas alturas Ron não estaria mais entre nós - disse Jorge, Hermione contraiu o rosto em desaprovação.

- Her-mi-one - todos fitaram Ron quando ele simplesmente disse o nome de Hermione com muita dificuldade.

- Ron, que bom que você está conciente - começou Fred, mas logo depois o irmão começou a roncar. - Bom acho que foi um alarme falso - disse Jorge rindo, mas Hermione fitou Ron confusa, por que ele disse justamente seu nome? pensou ela.

Os amigos ficaram conversando por um bom tempo sem Ron dar mais nenhum sinal de vida. Hermione no entanto fitava-o quieta com um olhar de preocupação. Madame Pomfrey foi até a cama de Ron e o fez engolir meio copo de uma substância esverdeada.

- Acho que está na hora de deixar o garoto descansar, vão para seus dormitórios - disse Madame Pomfrey deixando sobra a mesa de cabeceira um garrafa do mesmo liquído verde

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Hermione

- Chá de ervas silvestres com musgo envelhecido - respondeu a mulher enquanto organizava o espaço em volta

- Argh e o que isso faz? - perguntou Gina fazendo uma careta de nojo

- Isso vai faze-lo recuperar suas forças e desintoxica-lo - respondeu ela dando um olhar de reprovação a careta de Gina - bom chega de conversa...vão vão - disse ela expulsando-os

Todos se levantaram e caminharam até a porta, Hermione menteve os olhos fixos em Ron e duas lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Todos menos os gemeos se dirigiram à sala comunal

- _mimbulus mimbletonia - _disse Harry à mulher gorda. Assim ela girou para o lado revelando o buraco de entrada. Harry e Hermione sentaram-se no sofá, Gina seguiu para seu dormitório.

- Como está o meu Uon - Uon - perguntou histéricamente Lilá segurando Harry pelos ombros e chacoalhando-o. Hermione fez um olhar de desprezo à cena

- Ele está sendo medicado, mas parece que Harry vai precisar ir para a ala hospitalar se você não parar de chacoalharlo - disse Hermione com desprezo. Lilá fitou-a com um olhar ameaçador e soltou Harry, concentrando toda sua atenção em Hermione

- Não me diga que _você _esteve com o meu Uon - Uon na ala hospitalar

- Se quer que ele seja somente seu, coloque uma placa no pescoço dele escrito "EU PERTENÇO A LILÁ BROWN, POR FAVOR NÃO TOQUE EM MIM" - respondeu Hermione indgnada. Bantendo os pés subiu ao seu dormitório enquanto lilá a observava com o rosto escarlate de raiva

Na manha seguinte Harry e Gina seguiram sozinhos para o Salão principal. Hermione acordou mais cedo que o normal e foi direto par a ala hospitalar.

- Senhorita Granger o que faz aqui tão cedo? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey que estava dando mais uma dose do medicamento a Ron que ainda estava desacordado.

- Vim ver como Ron estava - respondeu a garota - ele já acordou alguma vez desde ontem?

- Eu o ouvi murmurando seu nome enquanto dormia, e outras coisas indecifraveis, mas ainda não está conciente - disse madame Pomfrey. Hermione sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que estava em volta da cama de Ron, tirou um pergaminho e sua pena e escreveu um bilhete a Ron

- Entregue-lhe isto quando acordar por favor - disse a garota entregando-lhe o bilhete. Saiu pela porta da ala hospitalar e foi direto para o Salão principal onde encotrou Gina e Harry já tomando café da manhã

- onde esteve Hermione? - perguntou Harry

- Como se você não soubesse - respondeu Gina rindo

- Estava na biblioteca? - perguntou Harry inocentemente

- ah...si...sim - respondeu Hermione. Não queria dizer que foi ver Ron tão cedo, fora que lilá estava com a atenção voltada para a garota.

- ah tá legal conta outra - disse Gina levantando-se indo ao encontro de uma de suas amigas

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? - perguntou Harry

- ah não sei Harry, sabe como a Gina é - disse Hermione distraidamente levantando-se da mesa - Vamos, Snape odeia atrasos. - Hermione simplesmente riu a careta do amigo. Estavam perto da sala quando Mclanggen veio em direção a eles - vou indo Harry nos vemos na sala - desde a festa de Natal do professor Slughorn Hermione tentava fugir de Mclanggen

- ola Potter - cumprimentou Mclanggen - fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com seu amigo.

- ah é pois é, muita falta de sorte - disse Harry tentando encurtar a conversa

- bom estava pensando que já que seu amigo estará provavelmente na proxima semana na ala hospitalar, a Grifnória estará sem goleiro no jogo de sexta-feira - disse Mclanggen

- ah é quadribol - disse Harry sem o minimo de anteção no garoto à sua frente

- Bom então eu serei o goleiro certo? - perguntou ele esperançoso

- a certo certo - disse Harry finalmente entrando na sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- e ai o que o Mclanggen queria? - perguntou Hermione

- Ele ficou sabendo que Ron foi envenenado

- Assim como a escola inteira já sabe - disse Hermione revirando os olhos

- bom ai ele me pediu para ser o goleiro do jogo de sexta - respondeu Harry

- ufa achei que ele estava me procurando - disse Hermione aliviada. Todos nesse momento firaram quieto com a entrada de Snape na sala, dando inicio à aula.

Na hora do almoço Ron finalmente acordou e encontrou o bilhete na mesa de cabeceira

_Ron,_

_passei ai hoje de manha e você estava desacordado, espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, todos estão preocupados com você. Fred e Jorge estiveram ai ontem e te desejaram um feliz aniversário que acabou nõa sendo tão feliz assim. Lilá não para de perguntar sobre você. Estão investigando como o veneno foi parar naquele barril. Bom provavelmente eu, Harry e Gina passaremos ai após as aulas._

_Com carinho Hermione_

_

* * *

_

Esse capitulo ficou bem curtinho. Espero que estajam gostando da história estou tentando fazer o melhor possivél.

Um beijo

Mandy Tonks


	3. A revelação

Aqui está o terceiro capítulo da minha fic. Queria ter escrito antes, mas eu viajei este fim de semana, e quero terminar a fic antes de voltar pra faculdade.

* * *

**A revelação**

Ron ajeitou o travesseiro atrás de si e sentou-se apiando-se nele, leu e releu o bilhete várias vezes, mal podia acreditar que Hermione Granger tinha finalmente voltado a falar com ele. Estavam sem se falar desde o incidente da Lilá Brown e ele. Mal podia conter sua felicidade por saber que dali a mais ou menos umas seis horas veria a garota de cabelos castanhos que o fazia tão feliz. O que o deixava triste é que provavelmente teria que ver Lilá também, não que ele não gostasse de dar uns amassos nela, mas a garota era totalmente possessiva e não parava de chama-lo de "Uon-Uon".

Para Hermione o dia nunca havia sido tão longo. Ela e Harry estavam na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas e ela não conseguia absorver nenhuma palavra que Snape estava falando, e não parava de consultar o relógio.

- Hermione você está bem? - perguntou Harry pela milésima vez

- Estou ótima, por que não estaria - disse ela olhando para seu relógio

- Porque você não para de olhar para seu relógio - disse ele revirando os olhos

- Potter quer ganhar uma detenção? - perguntou Snape com aspereza interrompendo sua explicação

- Não muito obrigado professor - disse Harry com o mesmo tom de voz usado pelo professor

- Então pare de conversar com a Granger se não lhes darei detenção dupla - disse Snape com um sorriso nos lábios. Os dois trocaram olhares e se calaram.

- Não dá para entender porque Dumbledore deixou Snape ocupar o cargo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas - comentou Harry desgostosamente

- Harry, Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo não acha? - replicou Hermione em tom de reprovação

- Pode ser mas...

- Harry a que horas você vai ver o Ron? - berrou Lilá interrompendo Harry, olhando com desgosto para Hermione.

- Estou indo para minha aula de História da magia - falou Hermione lançando um último olhar de desprezo para Lilá

- Então Harry - disse Lilá

- hm...a...não sei acho que no fim do dia - disse Harry tentando se desvensilhar das mão da garota que estavam novamente em seus ombros

-certo vou com você - replicou a garota

- hm...tudo bem - disse Harry indo para a sala comunal, já que tinha muitos deveres a fazer e tinha um horário livre antes da aula de poções.

No fim do dia Harry combinou de encontrar Hermione na ala hospitalar, esquecendo totalmente que Lilá estaria lá também. Quando chegou lá viu Hermione e Lilá brigando, e um Ron vermelho e sem saber o que fazer deitado em sua cama.

- Ron porque essa garota tem que sempre estar por ai com você - gritava Lilá quando Harry se aproximou da cama do amigo

- Eu sou amiga dele, e já te disse se quer que ele sejá propriedade sua coloque uma placa em seu pescoço - retrucou hermione enquanto Ron aletarnava seu olhar de uma para a outra

- Se isso fizer você ficar longe dele - Gritou Lilá novamente

- Se vocês não pararem de gritar terei que tira-las daqui - Madame Pomfrey havia acabado de sair de sua sala e estava muito zangada com o comportamento das duas. As duas se calaram e se sentaram nas cadeiras qua estava em volta da cama do garoto

- Oi Ron como está se sentindo? - perguntou Harry assim que Madame Pomfrey voltou à sua sala

- Melhor - sorriu Ron - Obrigado por ter me salvado cara

- Sei que você teria feito o mesmo por mim - retrucou Harry sorrindo

- Uon - Uon quando você vai sair daqui? - perguntou a garota fazendo biquinho e Hermione revirou os olhos. Ron e Harry fitaram-na com medo que ela começasse a gritar novamente.

- Acho que daqui uma semana - respodeu Ron

Por um bom tempo Harry, Lilá e Hermione ficaram lá na ala hospilatar, mas por conta da presença de Lilá, Hermione não trocou uma palavra com Ron, e ele não pode comentar sobre o bilhete, com medo que a outra recomeçasse a gritar.

- Bom eu vou me deitar - avisou Hermione leventando-se

- Vai tarde Granger - murmurou Lilá alto o bastante para Hermione ouvir e revirar os olhos.

- Boa noite Mione - Ron deixou escapar o apelido que ele sempre chamava Hermione

- Uon-Uon você tem que parar de chamar essa garota por esse apelido, ninguém fora você a chama assim - disse Lilá irritada

- Bom, nós somos amigos - retrucou Ron tentando ser convincente

- Harry também é amigo dela e não a chama por esse apelido, por sinal sempre a chama pelo nome - retrucou Lilá quase gritando

- Bom hm eu às vezes a chamo de Mione - intrometeu-se Harry mas Lilá nem ouviu o garoto e continuou a gritar

- Ron você tem que para de falar com essa garota. Ela vive no seu pé, eu quero ela fora do meu caminho - gritou Lilá

- Chega de visitas por hoje ou o paciente não vai conseguir dormir - disse Madame Pomfrey que havia acabado de colocar a cabeça para fora de sua sala.

Harry se retirou antes de Lilá porque a garota não parava de beijar e apertar Ron que olhava Harry partir tristemente por baixo dos cabelos da garota. Chegando à sala comunal encontrou Hermione sentanda à lareira encostada no sofá com os olhos vermelhos e inchados com o olhar fixo.

- Hermione - chamou Harry sentando-se no sofá - você esteve chorando?

- hã claro que não Harry - murmurou a garota limpando uma lágrima que escorria silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. - só...só estou um pouco cansada - disse ela se levantando

- isso não tem nada a ver com Ron ou Lilá, tem? - perguntou Harry segurando o pulso da garota

- Claro que não Harry, de aonde tirou essa idéia absurda? - retrucou a garota forçando um sorriso

- Certo, então boa noite

- Boa noite - disse a garota subindo as escadas para seu dormitório

No dia seguinte Hermione não foi nenhuma vez visitar Ron, nõa que não tivesse tentado, mas todas as vezes que a garota ia a ala hospitalar lá estava Lilá Brown debruçada na cama do garoto, e por mais que tentasse se concentrar nas aulas não conseguia, os únicos pensamentos que tinha giravam em torno de Ron, o qual só sairia da ala hospitalar em três dias.

Nessa noite Hermione aproveitou que Lilá estava no salão principal jantando e foi ver Ron.

- Ola como se sente? - Perguntou Hermione sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima da cama

- Bem melhor. Pensei que viria antes Mione - disse Ron acomondando-se na cama

- Pois é tentei vir antes, mas estive meio ocupada - disse Hermione desviando o olhar

- imagino - disse ele olhando para o teto - eu estou muito entediado aqui, não tenho nada para fazer a nào ser dormir, comer e tomar esse medicamento ruim - murmurou ele fitado a garota novamente

- Ron Weasley pensei que adorasse comer e dormir - riu Hermione fazendo Ron rir também. Subitamente o garoto pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos

-É, mas sintou falta de ter você por perto toda a hora - murmurou Ron olhando para seus lençois extremamente brancos

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI - berrou Lilá da porta - FORA DAQUI GRANGER

- Com todo o prazer - disse soltando a mão de Ron e indo em direção a porta

- O que faz aqui de novo Lilá - perguntou Ron em panico

- Vim te ver Uon-Uon - respondeu a garota toda ofendida sentando-se no lugar que Hermione estava antes - o que essa garota estava fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela fuzilando Ron com o olhar

Foi até essa parte da conversa que Hermione pode ouvir da porta, depois se dirigiu à sala comunal da Grifnória. Ficou um bom tempo observando o fogo, até que o retrato da mulher gorda girou abrindo a passagem. Instintivamente Hermione olhou para o buraco e viu Lilá entrando como um furacão.

- O que foi Lilá? - perguntou Parvati se apoximando da garota. Hermione se esgueirou até as escadas para seu dormitório para não ser vista pelas garotas. Deitou-se e ficou pensando em Ron até que adormeceu.

Na quarta-feira de manha bem cedinho Hermione foi à ala hospitalar ver Ron. Chegando lá sentou-se na cadeira habitual, mas Ron estava dormindoe suando frio e não parava de murmurar "Hermione" e "Mione"

- Ron, Ron acorde - Hermione cutucou-o até ele abrir os olhos

- Eu tive um pesadelo horrivel Hermione - disse o garoto em panico abraçando Hermione que ficou em choque, mas assim que se recuperou abraçou-o de volta.

- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui - disse ela tentando conforta-lo - com o que sonhou?

- Eu...eu sonhei que... - começou Ron fitando Hermione - sonhei que... - Ron foi se aproximando, eles podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro em seus rostos

- Sonhou com o que? - perguntou Hermione fechando os olhos

- Sonhei que estava perdendo você - respondeu finalmente beijando a garota. No inicio Hermione ficou simplesmente parada esperando que sua mente processasse que Ron estava beijando-a. "Ron Weasley está te beijando, beije-o também" gritou sua mente. Os dois ficaram ali beijando-se por um longo tempo, digamos assim, o tempo que se leva para beijar com uma paixão gurdada à seis anos. Nenhum deles queria se separar, mas a mente de Hermione gritou novamente "Lilá Brown, ele está namorando Lilá Brown" com isso ela rompeu o beijo bruscamente se levantando da cadeira de sopetão.

- Hermione - gritou Ron vendo a garota sair apressada, tarde demais a juba de cabelos castanhos sumiu pela porta deixando Ron sem enteder nada, mas mesmo assim ele não pode deixar de sorrir tocando seus lábios, onde segundos atrás estavam nos de Hermione a garota que ele tanto ansiava em ter, mas nunca tivera coragem para nem ao menos falar o que sentia. O que acontecera hoje, segundo Ron, havia sido impulsivo, ele estava tão proximo dela que não poderia deixar de beija-la, só que não sabia que isso poderia estragar tudo. - Mas que droga Ron Weasley, você não sabe fazer nada direito - murmurou ele para si mesmo.

* * *

Bom ai está o terceiro capitulo, acho que até que ficou bom. Acho que no capitulo quatro já termino minha história. Espero que gostem e quero saber a sua opinião e também sugestões. 

Um beijão

Mandy Tonks


	4. Regresso e surpresas

Aí vai o último capitulo! espero que gostem.

* * *

**Regresso e surpresas**

Hermione entrou no Salão principal de cabeça baixa, seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Gina. Ela sentiu Lilá fuzilando-a com o olhar, mas evitou olha-la, parecia até que a garota sabia o que havia acabado de acontecer, _'não, isso não seria possível' _pensou Hermione.

- Hermione aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry tirando-a de seus pensamentos

- hã...a...não Harry, claro que não - respondeu ela ainda com o olhar vago. Era melhor que ninguém soubesse o que havia ocorrido entre ela e Ron, pelo menos por enquanto

- Tem certeza? - perguntou ele mais uma vez

- S...sim tenho - disse ela pegando a jarra de suco de abóbora e despejando o liquido no copo à sua frente.

- hm...então tá. Mas se houver qualquer coisa errada me diz tá? - disse ele olhando carinhosamente para a amiga. Pela primeira vez Harry estava realmente preocupado com Hermione, sua cara não estava normal, tinha um olhar distante e as feições rigidas, parecia intrigada com algo, nunca a vira assim

- pode deixar - disse ela tentando sorrir. Harry sempre fora um grande amigo, mas o fato é que também era amigo de Ron, por tanto falar sobre ele com Harry estava fora de questão

- Algum de vocês foi ver meu irmão esta manha - perguntou Gina distraidamente. Com a menção de Ron, Hermione se engasgou com o suco e teve um ataque de tosse. Como ambos, Harry e Gina supeitavam, Hermione estava daquele jeito por causa de Ron - você está bem? - perguntou Gina dando palmadinhas nas costas de Hermione

- ...já...já estou...estou melhor - disse ela entre as tossidas, até que cessaram

- Vamos Hermione desembucha, sabemos que está com essa cara por causa do Ron - disse Harry satisfatóriamente, enquanto esperava a confirmação da garota, mas o único que obteve foi um olhar abismado

- Não sejam ridiculos, só estou preocupada com os estudos, o Ron não tem nada a ver com isso, façam-me o favor, vocês e suas idéias malucas - disse ela pegando sua mochila e saindo do Salão, deixando Harry e Gina espantados com sua reação

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Harry se recuperando do choque

- A Hermione nunca vai admitir que está caidinha pelo meu irmão - respondeu Gina rindo

- Esses dois hein, vai saber quando finalmente vão se acertar - completou ele sorrindo para a ruiva à sua frente.

- Espero que logo - comentou Gina pegando mais uma torrada

Na manha seguinte Hermione não quis se levantar, por mais que Gina tentasse, e chateasse a garota para se levantar, não houve jeito de faze-la sair da cama. A primeira aula era transfiguração, e Harry disse à McGonagall que Hermione não estava se sentindo bem e preferiu ficar em seu dormitório. Na hora do almoço Harry passou no dormitório da garota para ver como estava e para deixar os deveres que os professores haviam passado.

- Hermione? - perguntou Harry adentrando no dormitório feminino

- Entre Harry - disse a garota passando um cobertor em volta dela e endireitando-se em sua cama

- Não é melhor ir à ala hospitalar? - perguntou ele sentando-se na beira da cama

- Não...eu já estou me sentindo melhor - retrucou a garota assustada só com a idéia de ter que encarar Ron novamente

- Tudo bem, se não quer ir não vou te obrigar - disse Harry resignado - bom aqui estão os seus deveres, vou pedir ao Dobby que traga algo para você comer - continuo, colocando os deveres da garota em cima do criado mudo

- Certo, obrigada Harry, você está sendo um ótimo amigo - agradeceu ela pegando um caldeirão de chocolate que estava em cima do criado mudo

- Imagina, amigos são para essas coisas - disse ele carinhosamente - mas, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou ele brincando com a barra das suas vestes

- Claro

- Você estava chateada ontem por causa do Ron não é? - perguntou ele deixando Hermione escarlate

-Ãh...hm...sim - não haviam mais razões para ficar escondendo isso de Harry, ele era seu amigo - eu...bem...eu acho que...que estouapaixonadaporele - disse ela rápidamente como se assim fosse mais fácil

- O que? - perguntou Harry que só conseguiu entender algumas silabas do que ela havia dito

- eu o amo - simplificou ela

- Tá, agora me conte um real motivo que eu já não saiba - disse ele, enquando ela o olhava espantada

- Vo...você já sabia? - perguntou ela voltando a ficar vermelha

- Eu e Hogwarts inteiro - retrucou ele - Ah com excessão do Ron, ele ainda não sabe - acrecentou

- ufa, que bom - suspirou ela aliviada

- Como assim? você não pretende contar a ele? - perguntou Harry sem credibilidade

- Não, e eu te proibo de abrir a boca - retrucou ela apontando o dedo para o rosto do garoto ameaçadoramente

- Ok ok, não vou dizer nada - disse resignado - eu só acho que...

- Você não acha nada - disse uma voz vinda da porta - além do mais está atrasado para a aula

- Gina, a quanto tempo está ai? - perguntou Hermione espantada ficando mais vermelha se possível

- Tempo o suficente para ouvir sua declaração melosa - debochou a ruiva - agora vamos Harry, eu fiz a boa ação de vir te chamar. - continuou ela - Ah Hermione quero que saiba que apesar de eu achar meu irmão uma perda de tempo para uma garota como você, adoraria te ter na familia - terminou sorrindo e puxando Harry pelas vestes

- Obrigada - respondeu a garota sorrindo e acenando para o casal que saia pela porta.

No fim da tarde já estava se sentindo bem melhor, pegou seus deveres que eram para sexta e foi à biblioteca. Para a felicidade dela a biblioteca estava mais vazia que o normal, isso significava que poderia ficar ali estudando em paz. Pegou um livro sobre azarações para escrever uma redação de 1.000 palavras que Snape havia pedido. Sua mente estava conectada num certo garoto de cabelos ruivos que por sinal ela era totalmente apaixonada, por mais que tentasse Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo, aquilo havia mudado muita coisa, ela se passava imaginando se Ron sentia a mesma coisa por ela. Voltou sua atenção novamente para o pergaminho a sua frente e tentou se concentrar. Estava escrevendo o titulo quando sentiu um vulto passar pelas suas costas, se virou e não viu ninguém, voltou a olhar o pergaminho e percebeu que alguém havia tomado o lugar à sua frente.

- Que sustou Ronald - disse ela colocando a mão no peito e respirando profundamente

- Desculpa, é que eu queria conversar com você, e como ninguém te viu o dia todo, imaginei que te encontraria aqui - disse ele fitando as próprias mãos

- Você não deveria estar em repouso na ala hospitalar? - perguntou ela em tom autoritário, esquecendo sobre o beijo de dias atrás

- Pois é, surpresa! Madame Pomfrey me liberou antes, vou poder jogar amanha - contou ele animado segurando a mão de Hermione que repousava em cima da mesa. Hermione puxou sua mão de volta com as bochechas vermelhas, pegou um dos livros que estava em cima da mesa e se levantou para guarda-lo.

- Mione, precisamos conversar - disse ele repentinamente levantando-se e caminhando até Hermione que se apoiou na estante de livros para diminuir a proximidade dos dois

- Olha Ron, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu na ala hospitalar, eu sei que não significou nada para você - disse a garota fazendo uma pausa para dar um longo suspiro - Mas olha a Lilá não precisa saber, porque isso poderia acabar com o namoro de você e eu sei o quanto você está feliz... - ela foi interrompida por Ron, que a havia pressionado contra a estante e tomado seus labios nos dele. Desta vez Hermione não pensou duas vezes e empurrou fracamente o garoto pelo peito, fazendo-o desencostar seus lábios, mas ele manteve as mãos na cintura da garota, enquanto ela apoiava as suas no peito do rapaz. - Por favor não faça isso de novo - sussurrou ela olhando para o chão com lágrimas nos olhos

- Eu e Lilá terminamos, e aquele beijo...aquele beijo se significou muito para mim - disse ele segurando o queixo da garota e levantando seu rosto para encara-lo - Hermione eu...eu te amo - Hermione ficou olhando-o incredula, mexeu os lábios mas não saiu nenhum som, passou seus braços em torno do pescoço do garoto e o puxou para um novo beijo, que desta vez não foi interrompido

- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que a Madame Pince nos expulse - disse ela rindo, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos. Ron fez a gentileza de pegar a mochila da garota enquanto ela guardava os livros que estavam em cima da mesa.

Foram andando pelos corredores vazios do castelo de mãos dadas, oficializando sua relação. Chegaram a sala comunal da Grifinória onde encontraram Harry, Gina e alguns outro colegas, dentre eles Lilá Brown que veio andando diretamente na direção do casal que havia acabado de chegar.

- Ronald Weasley, como você foi capaz de fazer isso comigo? - veio gritando Lilá durante o trajeto até eles

- Você disse que havia terminado com ela - sussurrou Hermione soltando a mão do garoto

- E terminei - respondeu ele num sussurro quase inaudivel

- Lilá...fique calme, eu e Hermione estamos - Ron foi incapaz de terminar porque um tapa o atingiu diretamente na boca

- Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo entre você e a Granger - Berrou Lilá com lágrimas nos olhos - eu sempre soube - chorou ela, sendo amparada por Parvati que fuzilou Hermione com o olhar. Hermione, que havia segurado Ron quando esteve prestes a cair pelo tapa de Lilá olhou para as garotas incrédula enquantose dirigiam ao dormitório.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Hermione assim que levou Ron até o sofá vermelho, onde o ruivo se sentou, ela por sua vez sentou-se de frente para ele na mesinha de centro - Nossa essa garota tem força - comentou enquanto examinava o pequeno corte que a mão de Lilá havia aberto no canto da boca do garoto

- É acho que estou - disse ele colocando o dedo no machucado e depois observando-o para ver se estava sangrando

- É melhor limpar isso logo - disse Hermione - Harry você poderia me trazer uma lenço molhado - continuou a garota elevando a voz para Harry ouvi-la.

- Aqui está - Harry voltou um minuto depois com o lenço, entregou-o a Hermione e depois deixou-os à sós.

- Ai Hermione isso dói - gritou Ron se desvensilhando de Hermione e tocando o machucado novamente

- Se você continuar colocando a mão aí vai infeccionar - reprimiu ela puxando o rosto do garoto para perto novamente e seguindo a limpar o machucado

- Ai

- Pronto, pelo menos já parou de sangrar, agora é só você parar de ficar mexendo aí - avisou Hermione depositando o lenço ao seu lado e voltando sua atenção a Ron

- Obrigado - sussurrou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos da garota e puxando pelo pescoço para mais um beijo

- Sem problemas - disse ela dando mais um selinho - eu te amo - continuou ela olhando-o nos olhos e passando sua mão suavemente pelo rosto do garoto

- Eu também te amo - riu ele - acho que já te disse isso

- Pode repetir quantas vezes quiser - riu ela dando mais um beijo nele, mas desta vez aprofundando mais

- Ai - Ron se afastou e passou a lingua pelo ferimento

- Desculpa...doeu? - perguntou ela preocupada examinando o canto da boca do garoto. Ron fez um movimento brusco e roubou um beijo dela - ei achei que estava doendo - reprimiu ela enquanto o ruivo gargalhava

- Quer dizer que agora Hermione Granger é a minha namorada - comentou ele para tirar a cara emburrada de Hermione

- É talvez - disse ela com ar de superior

- Como assim talvez? - perguntou ele puxando-a para seu colo - achei que me amasse

- É verdade, então acho que sim, sou sua namorada - riu ela beijando seu mais novo namorado, enquanto Gina e Harry trocavam risinhos vendo a cena dos amigos finalmente se entendendo. Apesar de toda aquela confusão que a poção do amor tenha causado, serviu para alguma coisa pelo menos, aproximou duas pessoas que se amavam desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

* * *

YES! finalmente terminei essa fic. Espero que gostem, eu, particularmente gostei bastante deste capitulo. 

espero reviews com comentários e criticas

Um beijão

Mandy Tonks


End file.
